Head Banging
by Queen
Summary: Rex has picked up a bad habit, and it's all Ahsoka's fault. Rex/Ahsoka


Quick note: This takes place in the little universe I've created in my other fic, _Pieces Between_. You don't have to have read that to understand this, though. Just assume Rex and Ahsoka have recently begun a relationship. Also unlike _Pieces Between_, this is a comedy, so there will probably be rampant OOC-ness for the sake of humor.

Enjoy!

~Queen

* * *

_Head Banging_

_

* * *

_

It all started while they were trying to get the blasted holocron back.

It was before anything else began – in retrospect, maybe he'd found Ahsoka distracting even before the day in the medical bay. He was walking along, minding his own business – well, okay, he was walking along, minding the business of keeping himself and the others alive – which is really why he didn't see it in the first place, he was on the lookout to keep her alive too, after all. Perfectly legitimate business! She was in front of him, and things could jump out from the sides. Things like droids. That she couldn't see. They could come from anywhere, really. Bad things tended to happen when Skywalker was around, and she was walking just behind him, her back looking extremely unguarded. It was his job, right?

So, he was just doing his job of watching Ahsoka's back, and then – CLANG - face plant into a random pipe.

Yes, a random pipe.

Like a random droid, but, you know, less with the moving.

"Switch to night vision!"

Looking back, he probably should have realized then that things would eventually get complicated with the Commander.

* * *

It was a good day. Actually, it was a good last couple of days. Last mission was a success, the listening post was destroyed, minimal casualties, minimal number of things exploding, and somewhere along the way he'd ended up making out with Ahsoka in a forest.

The last part was a bit more fun than the rest of it, though.

Now, he was heading to a meeting. Probably preparing for another suicide run, but then weren't they always?

He reached the turbolift and the doors swished open, revealing one Togruta Padawan, who blinked at him once, then began to smile. She then proceeded to peer on either side of him.

First, he realized she was alone in the turbolift. Second, he realized he was the only one getting onto the turbolift.

Oh….

They looked at each other a moment. Ahsoka was grinning rather widely. She stepped back, putting on an air of extreme innocence. "Good morning, Captain," she said sweetly.

"Good morning, Commander," he said politely, stepping forward.

CRUNCH.

"GAH!"

"Rex!"

Apparently staring at Ahsoka took long enough for the turbolift doors to decide to close. With him in the middle.

Getting eaten by the turbolift was not fun. Ahsoka fussing over him for the next ten minutes wasn't so bad.

* * *

Rex ducked under the ledge of the command console.

General Skywalker was half submerged into the machine's guts, wires and cords falling out of the command console of the ship all around him. They had just completed another Skywalker Special Landing. In other words, they'd crashed, the ship was badly damaged, and they were all probably going to be eaten by rampaging local predators or be killed by Separatists if Skywalker couldn't at least get the communications unit working so they could call for help. So, just another day on the job.

"Hand me the wrench, will you?" said the General.

Rex reached for the toolbox.

"Hi guys, how're repairs going?" Ahsoka said as she poked her head into the bridge.

CRACK.

"OW!" Rex rubbed his head. The top of the console wasn't that low a moment ago….

Ahsoka smothered a laugh. Skywalker pushed aside a few of the cords to peer out. "You okay, Rex?"

"Yeah, fine. Hit my head."

"Be careful about that," he warned, then let the cords drop back into place. "Almost done, Snips," he added.

"I'll tell the others," she leaned forward against the door a little, noticing Skywalker's upper half was well buried under the machine. She grinned at Rex, winked, then blew him a kiss as she darted back out.

Rex stared.

"Rex," said General Skywalker.

CRACK.

"OW!"

"I still need that wrench," Skywalker reminded. "And you really should be more careful."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

He was doing quite well, all things considered.

Rex and Fives were in the middle of a ring, and there was a crowd of brothers around it, cheering, shouting and generally making a ruckus out of the training hall. The impromptu boxing match – well, matches – had started when someone declared himself better than someone else in some fighting skill or other. Things then proceeded to snowball until over a dozen clones had set up a contest to see Who Could Kick The Most Ass. Or something like that. At least, that's what most of the regiment was now calling it.

He was one of the last men standing. Figured it was good for morale, with everyone so excited. The fight had already been going on for several minutes. They circled each other. Fives jabbed outward with a left. Rex dodged, countered with an uppercut. It winged Fives' chin, sending him staggering back. Rex pressed forward.

Then, there was a sharp whistle. Promptly followed by a, "Go Rex!" in a distinctly feminine voice.

Ahsoka had pushed herself to the front of the crowd and was waving, shoving back as she was jostled by the other shouting clones.

There was a sudden flash of dismay on her face. Rex blinked.

His eyes flicked back to the fight just in time for – POW – Fives' gloved fist to connect with his face.

* * *

"That," Ahsoka said the next day, with a wince of sympathy, "has got to hurt."

Rex had a rather large black eye.

Ahsoka rolled forward on her feet, leaning upwards and touching the yellowish edge of the bruise. Rex flinched, and she jerked her hand backward abruptly. "Sorry," she apologized. She made a little frown. "You seem to be getting yourself knocked around a lot lately. You okay?"

Rex scowled, looking away, but turned pink. Ahsoka looked thoughtful, then grinned rather wickedly as understanding dawned. "Oh, I get it," she said teasingly, "_I'm _distracting you."

Rex continued to scowl and went from pink to red.

She laughed again, then darted upward kissing him on the cheek. "You know, you're fairly distracting yourself, Captain."

He struggled for a moment not to smile, and failed. Ahsoka could be oddly contagious when in a good mood. They had found a little time to hide out at the window. Ahsoka was leaning against it, one foot on the ground and the other braced against the glass. He stood in front of her.

She reached out, took his hand in hers and squeezed lightly. "Just don't get too distracted on the field," she warned, tone serious. Then it lightened a little and she rolled her eyes. "Or in front of Master."

He grimaced. Death by General Skywalker in full "I Will Protect My Young Padawan/Overprotective Big Brother" mode was _not_ how Rex wanted to go. He'd been lucky last time.

"Seeing as I don't want to get run through with a lightsaber, I'll keep that in mind," he replied, mostly serious.

"Master can be pretty oblivious, so I wouldn't worry too much." Ahsoka laughed. "Just don't do anything too obvious." Then she sighed, straightening. "Though speaking of Master, I've got to go. He was saying something about practicing today," she made a gesture as though holding a lightsaber, "I'd better get going."

She released his hand, took a few steps, turned back and gave him a sweetly mischievous little smile, then headed quickly back into the depths of the ship.

Rex waited. He was still getting used to all this – they both were. He gave her a good minute long head start, so they wouldn't end up in the same turbolift. He snatched his helmet up off the ground and briskly headed out.

He got as far as around the corner.

SLAM.

"OW!"

"OW!"

And there was General Skywalker, rubbing his forehead from walking into Rex.

Rex felt his stomach drop while he gripped his own head with a hand, bracing himself against the wall beside him. Sixty seconds earlier and the General probably would have seen him and Ahsoka at the window.

Sixty seconds from getting skewered.

"Rex?" Anakin straightened up. "You okay?"

"Yes, sir." He quickly jammed on his helmet. "You sir?"

"I'm fine," Anakin shook his head. "You really need to be more careful, Rex. Have you seen Ahsoka?"

_Not going to lie. Not going to lie_. _Especially not to a Jedi_. "Yes sir. She was running towards the turbolift. Said something about lightsabers?"

Anakin scowled. "So she did decide to remember. We were supposed to start a half hour ago and she's got her comm off. _Again_." Anakin looked at Rex thoughtfully. "Any idea what she's been up to lately?"

Rex heard himself say something extremely intelligent that sounded like, "Urgh?"

Anakin sighed, looking irritated. "She's been like this since you found that listening post a few weeks ago." He frowned. "Do you think that's it?"

Rex was torn between bewilderment and horror. "Sir?"

Anakin apparently decided this was the correct answer and was barreling forward in his thoughts. "If one successful mission is going to give her a swelled head and let her think she can do whatever she wants…" He paused, looked at Rex. "Thanks Rex. And watch it with the head."

He turned and stomped away towards the turbolift. Rex had a bad feeling Ahsoka was in for a rather difficult training session.

She was right about one thing though – General Skywalker seemed to be rather oblivious.

He smiled a little. Maybe they could pull this off after all.

He turned sharply on his heel and – BASH – walked straight into the wall that was behind him.

* * *

Oh Rex…walking into things. Slapstick is so not like him….

Hat tip to BetaReject for the idea for this!

~Queen


End file.
